A midsummer nights dream gone wrong Or right
by Riddle-Solver
Summary: A mid Summer nights dream. Yes, it was the middle of summer and yes, it was a dream. But I didn't know that on my 16th birthday, my feelings would realize what my sub-conscious mind has known since I was 13. Harry realizes that he Loves Lupin. HP/RL Fluff


_This is just something I thought of as I walked home once... Hope you enjoys!_

_

* * *

_

**A mid Summer nights dream** Yes, it was the middle of summer and yes, it was a dream... But I didn't know that on my 16th birthday, my feelings would realize what my sub-conscious mind has known since I was 13.

It was one minute past midnight on July 13th 1996... I turn 16 today! YAY! But unfortunately, being born in summer is not the best ideas in the world. I couldn't sleep and seeing as I was -how the muggles say it- 'Hot and Bothered'... I was afraid that if I fell asleep... My dreams would become wet ones (If you know what I mean)

But... I was so tired, I thought that a little nap would be okay. So I hoped into bed

* * *

_I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts. Just talking a midnight stroll. Oh? What's this? Professor R.J. Lupin's Chambers? He doesn't work here anymore.. All well, I'll knock anyway_

_'Knock knock' "Come in" Says a quiet voice from inside. I open the door quietly and look in the room, Lupin is sitting on a couch in front of the fire reading some sort of book. He looks at to the door and sees that it's me and smiles. He puts the book down, walks over to me and develops me into one of his warm embraces. I hug him back, resting my head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Chocolate and Cologne. Lovely!_

_"Hello professor" He shivers a bit as my breath tickles his neck and holds me tighter, still not letting go... Which is fine by me._

_"Hello, Harry. Please, call me Remus" He rests his cheek on my head, breathing slowly, savoring the moment between The Chosen One and The Outcast. Which again, is fine by me. Remus' protective arms are keeping me safe from harm_

_"Of course, Remus" I feel him smiling. I let go of him and look up at his face, he seems sad for some reason as he walks back to the couch, I sit next to him as he reads, examining his face, his scars running along his nose, across his cheek and along his brow line from where he scratched himself when he turned into a werewolf. I move myself closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder, again inhaling the scent that is of Remus John Lupin. Nothing could ruin this moment._

_Unless the teacher who always predicts your death comes strolling in_

_"Oh, hello Harry. Oh dear... The full moon arises and you'll find yourself in a spot of bother, I'm afraid" Remus closes his book down as she sits down on a chair near the fire, giving her a look that only the werewolf inside would give anyone_

_"I assure you, Sybil. Harry is perfectly safe around me. I would never hurt him" His anger seemed to be rolling off him as his eyes start to blaze. He seems to be furious at her_

_"I'm pretty sure you would never hurt Harry. But I'm afraid that you cannot say the same for Moony. Is there something your not telling me, Remus?" Her questioning look goes from Lupin to me to Lupin again_

_"Yes, Sybil. There is something I'm not telling you. But if you want too find out what it is, you'll have to ask Sirius" I felt a pang of grief hit me as Remus said Sirius' name. Sirius died 3 months ago and the pain from the wound is still wide open and painful._

_"What are you talking about, Remus?" He turns to me confused "Sirius died in April, don't you remember?" His confusion was still there, as if he had no clue what I was talking about_

_"What are you talking about, Harry? Sirius is alive, he's at HQ at the moment" Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes. Sirius is alive?! I can't believe it! Oh, wait... This is a dream, of course he's alive._

_"Why isn't he here then?" His confused look turned into anger as I said that... He's doing that a lot lately_

_"Because we... We had a fight" Really? Ever since I met them both, they've never really had a fight_

_"What about?" He looked as if he'd given up. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his forehead against my own, looking deep into my eyes_

_"I wanted to be with you, but Sirius said no" His arms tightened around me and he brought me closer to himself, making me feel safe "I wanted to be with you, Harry. Do you know what I mean?" I shook my head. I have no idea what he's on about. He sighed angrily_

_"But why did you listen to him? I would have loved to spent time with you, Remus." He smiled warmly at me, still looking in my eyes_

_"That's not what I meant, Harry" I looked at him confused "I wanted to be with you. To be with you. To be with you. Do you not get it?" I shook my head again. I really did not get what he was saying... WAIT!!! He wants to be with me? Of course! That's why Sirius said no! He wants to BE WITH ME! I get it_

_"Remus... You want to be with me? As in WITH me?" He slowly nodded his head. I smiled at him. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his own, it felt just right. Remus stiffened and pulled away from me_

_"Harry? Why did you kiss me?" Confused and worried did not mix with Remus' beautiful face very well_

_"Because I love you and you want to be with me" He smiled, his eyes brightened and tears of happiness welled in his eyes. I moved myself closer to him as he lied down, I lied on top of him, looking deep in his eyes._

_"I love you too, Harry" I kissed him again, this time more deeply, passionately. Letting all the love I had for the werewolf flow through the kiss I was giving him_

_

* * *

_

I sat up too quickly, my head pounding. My dream was about Remus?** _Remus _****Lupin**?! Does that mean that I love him? Of course it does! _You have loved him since third year, Harry_ A voice inside my head told me... That was 3 years ago. I've loved him for 3 years and I never noticed? God, what's wrong with me?

**I walked over to my desk, got a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to my dear Remus**

**  
****_Dear Remus,_**

**_How are you lately? I hope you are well._**

**_Thank you for the birthday present you sent me! The toy wolf was an amazing idea, Thank you :)_**

**_I'm glad you liked my birthday present to you, I couldn't really think of anything to get you but then I was at the shops with the Dursley's and it was in an antique shop and I was like 'That is So Remus!' So I bought it for you! :) :) :)_**

**_We need to talk, Remus. As in face-to-face. Please come by my house on saturday 15th July. I have something I need to tell you._**

**_Hope you are well_**

**_Love Harry._**

**_  
I folded the letter and gave it to Hedwig to give to Remus along with some chocolate. As she flew off I decided to write a letter to Hermione_**

**_  
_****_Dear 'Mione,_**

**__****_How are you? Hope you are good! I'm very well, thank you!_**

**__****_The present you got me is fantastic! Can I really make the pictures move if I develop them properly? Well, that's awesome!_**

**__****_I need to talk to you about something. If your not busy, can you come by the house, like... Now? I know it's early in the morning but it's URGENT! Thanks, Hermione!_**

**__****_Hope to see you soon._**

**__****_Love Harry._**

Hedwig then came back so I handed her the letter. Only ten minutes later, Hedwig came back with a letter, probably from Hermione

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I am well, thank you! But I really wished that you didn't wake me up at 3:00 in the morning._**

**_Yes, Harry. I'll show you how to develop them when we get back to school_**

**_-sigh- Sure Harry, i'll be there at 3:30, okay? And this better be worth it, I have to go to get my school books at 10:00_**

**_See you shortly._**

**_Hermione._**

**_  
Okay. Now all I have to do is wait for Hermione. Hmm... Now, Remus Lupin? Do I really love him? Or was that dream just like that because it's too hot? BUT the voice inside my head said that I have loved him since I was 13. Could my sub-conscious mind be telling the truth? Well, it hasn't lied to me before, why start now? Remus is quite attractive though, but Tonks seems to be interested in him as well... Well, looks like she has a bit of competition now... HEHE!!_**

Oh, it's 3:25, I should go down stairs to meet Hermione. I made my way down the stairs quietly, as I reach the bottom of the stairs, I run into Aunt Petunia

"What are you doing up, Potter?" She sneered at me

"I'm going to the park, Aunt Petunia. I'll be back in time for breakfast, don't you worry"

"What ever, Potter! I still want you to clean up before Dudley wakes up"

"Of course! Oh, and just to tell you, an ex-professor of mine might be coming to visit on saturday" I told her as I ran out of the house so she couldn't yell at me.

As I open the front door, I see Hermione about to knock, still wearing pajamas. I give here a hug and tell her that we should go to the park. She agrees and we head for the little park across the street. When we got there, we sat down on a park bench and began to talk

"So, Harry... Why did I have to come down to your house at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Well... I was going to ask if you noticed anything weird with me in year 3" I looked up at her, she had a knowing look in her eyes and the smile on her face told me that she knew what I was talking about

"Oh? You want to know if i'd noticed any strange behavior from you?" I nodded "Well, I did, Harry. You seemed far too interested in Professor Lupin" I smiled at her. I decided to tell her my dream, where he was at school and how teh Divination teacher came in to when we kissed. She squealed in delight as she hugged me

"Yes! You love Remus, Harry! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you" She was jumping up and down where she sat. I'm glad Hermione gets it but I suddenly feel sad

"Harry. What's wrong? This is a good moment!" I looked up at her, tears in my eyes, she immediately became worried and hugged me tightly

"What if he doesn't feel the same way, Hermione? I'm 16, he's 36 and he's a werewolf... He wouldn't love me like that" She sighed angrily and let go of me so she could cross her arms

"Harry James Potter. I know for a fact that he feels the same way. So don't give me that crap!"

"What are you talking about? How do you know that Remus loves me?" I question her, she looks away embarrassed before answering

"Well... When I stayed at Sirius' house last year, I became really close to Remus. We told each other everything. Then one night, I found him drunk and he told me all about how much he loved you and wanted to be with you. I thought that it was just the alcohol talking, but in the morning, I confronted him and he said that it was true and that he really did love you, something about 'Werewolf Mates'. So, again... Don't give me that crap!" Her warm, friendly smile told me that she was telling the truth and that Remus really did love me... Isn't this fantastic?!

"Thanks, Hermione! Can you give me tips on how I should, you know... Let him know? I wrote a letter to him asking if he would come over on saturday' Her smile turned cheesy as I said these words

'Well, Harry. I think you should start of by-" She told me what the first, second, third (so on) steps were to get Remus' attention and to get him to admit that he loves me. They were pretty good tips. Hermione is such a good friend to me, if I had told Ron... Well, he's a bit homophobic. And I would have told Sirius, he would have understood, but he died. Maybe Tonks would have been a good choice, but no. She likes Remus as well... Maybe Arthur, but he's Ron's dad... Not a good idea. Maybe I'll talk to Luna about it, she seems nice enough...

"Harry?" I tuned towards Hermione, startled by her voice "Did you hear me? it's 5:30, we've been out here for 2 hours! I have to get home" I nodded to her, as I stood up, I gave her a hug as she wished me good luck with 'Operation Get With Moonster' As I walked back to the house, I couldn't help thinking 'I love Remus, yes I do! I love Remus, how about you?!'

I make myself laugh sometimes...

* * *

I was woken up by a banging at my door, I groaned as I got out of bed and opened my door to see who it was and what they'd want. It was Aunt Petunia and she was furious

"Potter! You have a visitor!" She yelled at me, even though I was right in front of her

"Who is it?" I asked impatiently, I really did not want to talk to anyone right now... I was still pissed off. Remus never responded to his letter and it got me so upset that I blew up everything in the bathroom, by accident, of course.

"Some guy named Moony, he says he needs-" Before she could finish her sentence, I ran back into my room, put a clean shirt on, got my wand and ran down stairs. As I reached the living room, my heart nearly stopped beating. Remus was standing over uncle Vernom with his wand pointed to his throat, Vernom looked shit scared

"Potter! Get this freak away from me! NOW!" I ran over and placed my hand on Remus' arm, he looked at me, he was angry... Really angry, but he backed away, putting his wand in his pocket and sitting down on a chair behind him. I got my own wand out and faced Vernom with such hatred that I swear he was about to cry.

"Look here, Dursley!" I spat his name and he flinched "You can call me a freak all you want but no one... _NO ONE _calls Moony a freak... Got it?" He nodded his head fast, not able to speak, or make any sound for that matter. I turned on Remus, I was still angry but as I laid eyes on his beautiful features, all my anger went away as I smiled at him, which he returned.

"Hello, Remus. It's lovely to see you" I said as I walked over towards him, he stood up and embraced me quickly before letting go, his hands rested on my shoulders still

"Hello, Harry. Lovely to see you, as well. What is it that you needed to talk about?" I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs towards my room. When we were inside and sitting on my bed, I turned around so I was facing him. It took all the self-control I had not to jump him here and now

"What did you do to my uncle?" I said as it was the first thing that came to my mind. His angry look came back to his face and he looked at the door

"He was saying stuff like 'Your friend, Potter. Didn't survive, did he? Knew I shouldn't have let you lot come to my wedding' and then he was saying bad stuff about James and Lily. Then he said stuff about you" He looked at me again, pain on his features instead of anger. I felt a well-up of pride and affection for the werewolf in front of me. The man I love...

"What did he say about me?" I asked, he looked at the door again before answering

"He said stuff about you being abnormal and freakish. That you were an abomination and they should have killed you off when Dumbledore left you here when you were a baby"

"Meh... Don't get so worked up about that, Lupin. They say that to me all the time" He looked at me flabbergasted. As if not believing what I just said. His shocked face turned normal after a few minutes

"What did you want to talk about, Harry?" Oh... Right, the letter... The dream. Well, I guess there's only one thing to do now

"Well. Umm... I'm going to give you something, okay? And please don't freak out until you've heard my explanation" He nodded, a little confused, but agreed all the same. I took a deep breath in, closed my eyes and jumped on him, forcing him backwards until he was lying down and I was on top of him, then I opened my eyes, smiled at him and pressed my lips to his own. He stiffened a little before responding by grabbing my face in his hands and pulling me deeper into the kiss, I slipped my tongue into his mouth as he moaned. Tongues dancing together, teeth clashing, lips moulding together. This could not get anymore perfect. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes

"Harry" He whispered "I love you" I smiled at him before answering

"Remus John Lupin... I love you, too" I said as he bought me down for another breath-taking kiss...

**_Fin._**


End file.
